Fallen Under Your Spell
by ImNotThatGirl
Summary: This story begins where the play ends. if you haven't seen the play and don't want to find out the ending...then I suggest not reading this. What happens after Fiyero finds Elphaba. Mix of Wicked [play & book] & Son of a Witch.
1. Introduction

Author's Notes (a/n): This story is based on characters created by the ingenious Gregory Maguire, from his book, Wicked and some events occurring in the musical.

As I write this fic I have the original cast from the Broadway play in my head: Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth & Norbert Leo Butz…etc.

I am familiar with the entire Wicked storyline (the book from cover to cover, and the play from "No One Mourns the Wicked" to where Elphaba comes out of the trap door…. sorry if I gave up the ending), and the end of the play is where I so happen to begin this story of Elphaba and Fiyero.

I give props to eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE and her fic "I Need to Tell You Something Fiyero" because it inspired to make this fic.

Otherwise this fic is completely my idea and possible influences from reviews :)

Although the fic is written from the ending of the play, I'm keeping in character due to how the godly Gregory Maguire had intended (which means I keep my copy of the book beside me at all times as I write this :) ) except the start of this contradicts the whole ending of the book so don't mind it :)

So here it goes….

All of Oz is in the midst of celebrating the death of what they called the wickedest woman to ever be, while a broken heart lies alone in Kiamo Ko. He returned to the castle that not only had he once called home, but also where a friend very dear to him vanquished….or had she?

As he walked along the floorboards that held so many tormenting memories, out of what looked like a storm shelter, appeared a green silhouette of what could be imagined as a woman.

Fiyero helped pull her up and back to her feet, as if he was not surprised that she had been hiding there all along.

She was trembling as he took her into his arms. He looked around himself as if some one would hear his conversation, and when he was finally satisfied that no one had followed him there, he whispered to her "It's time to go."

He wiped a smear of dirt off her face, which made her smile. It was nice to feel the touch of something other then spider webs and dust from being in the hole for some time. It had been so long since she had human contact.

"We can never come back to Oz, can we?" she asked in an almost disappointed tone.

"No." he sternly replied. He held onto her wrist and started to lead her out but she stopped in her tracks and refused to be pulled along.

"I only wish..." she started, as tears filled up in her eyes. He wiped them away, knowing the true harm they could cause her.

"What?" he said in a soothing voice.

Elphaba pulled herself together and let out a suggestion that she knew could never happen, but had hope, for once in her life. "Glinda could know that we're alive."

He looked at her with doubt in his eyes, which made her tear again.

She hated herself for becoming so soft when her life had always been so emotionless except for her being full of hate. The only people that she had ever had true feelings for were Glinda, who portrayed her first and only true best friend, Nessarose, her sister who she half-heartedly loved, her father, who she knew would never quite love her the way he loved her sister, and most of all, Fiyero. She loved him as one could only imagine, and when she thought he had died, she felt no desire to live herself. Those were the hard times, but now knowing they will be together again gave her this odd feeling; a feeling she never wished to feel. Having hope meant she actually had a soul, in which Elphaba had no intentions of admitting, although she secretly wanted one deep down.

He pulled her close to him for support and held her tight. Even though he smelled of sweat, she had to admit that no matter how wretched one would think it smelled, she had missed living without it for all these years.

Fiyero closed his eyes and smelled her hair; a scent he could only dream about for so long and was now real, or what seemed like it. His life had a funny way of tearing itself apart. Not only did he loose Elphaba once before, but he also had his wife and children taken from him without a single, final goodbye. He swore to himself that this time, he would hold onto the things he loved and make sure he never lost them again. He had a second chance with Elphaba and he wouldn't let anything happen to make him loose her, even if it meant they had to go into hiding and leave their friends behind.

He held her tighter and whispered in her ears, "She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know."

He gently separated them from each other and looked deep into her eyes. It reminded her of the old days of hiding in Oz and keeping their love a secret from the world. She figured that this secret shouldn't be that hard since she was almost a pro at it. Yet she couldn't help but feel saddened to leave Glinda behind, a friend she hoped to get back on track with.

Hope, there's that word again, she thought.

Secrets weren't new to Fiyero either. Not only had he lied to his wife about why he was in Oz for seven months "on business", but how he was the scarecrow who escorted Dorothy on the road to her way back home. Yet then he had no memory of his past life and who he really was until the spell of the shoes had lifted when Dorothy returned home. After he was brutally beat in Elphaba's hideaway all those years ago, he was saved from the brink of death by a spell Glinda cast on him, that had created him into a scarecrow. It had saved his life with the unfortunate effect of compromising his whole memory.

There was something in his eyes that she knew she could trust, something that made her feel strong and unstoppable. As if they could conquer anything that came their way, as long as they were together and never left each other's sides.

"Come..." he said as he reached for her hand.

She allowed him this one time to be in power of her and walked beside him into the night air, as they made their journey that would soon change their life forever.

A/n: conversation is taken directly from the libretto.


	2. Devastation & Blame

Chapter Two: Devastation & Blame

She woke up to early morning celebrations and parties being had all over Oz.

The Ozians were still partying from the day before and it seemed they were non-stop.

Although everyone around her seemed full of cheer and laughs, she couldn't help but feel grief and miserable pain strike throughout her whole body.

Maybe the world saw it as they had rid themselves of the Wicked Witch of the West, but Glinda saw it as losing her very best friend.

She lazily put on her pink robe and slowly descended down the stairwell.

Today she had to put on her false face and make everyone believe she too was happy for Elphaba's death; a front she wasn't sure she could hold onto any longer.

Since the last time they talked, the days grew cold and longer.

Glinda felt something deep inside her gut, as if the world was somehow not right, almost upside down in a way.

"Those damn shoes," she said to herself as she walked towards the dining area. "If only I had the common sense to never give those shoes to that girl."

She knew if Elphie were with her right now, she would say "Glinda it's not always about you, so stop flying off the handle."

Thinking about Elphie made her smile, and all the memories she had locked away for so long, trying to be released, had come to her in her dreams. After waking up and realizing it was only a dream, and that Elphaba was really dead, it made Glinda more depressed then ever. Each realization was making her heart break more and more each time.

But she had to face the truth: she was the reason why Elphaba had died.

Dorothy had killed one of the last people Glinda had in the world, and it was all her fault.

Sure she had the people in the high society, and the support of the Ozians, but only Elphaba knew the real Glinda; not the Glinda the Good Witch who traveled by bubble, but Glinda, who just wanted to be loved.

After breakfast she went back up to her room to sulk.

This is so unlike me, she thought.

Soon her usual pink attire even seemed too cheerful on such a mournful day.

She sat in front of her vanity and tried on various faces that she hoped wouldn't give away her true feelings of the past night's event.

What would people say if they found out her true feelings?

She could not allow it.

As much as she loved Elphaba, she could not risk loosing all she had left on blabbing out her whole true, life story. She didn't dare.

Even her husband was too much of a nuisance to have around the house, leaving her no space to grieve.

She should have kicked him out of the house long a go, she thought to herself as she allowed a small chuckle pass through her lips.

It wasn't like she loved him. It was all about social status back then. What mattered then was money and jewels, and where you sat at a function…but not now? Not anymore?

Elphaba's death has taught her that she needs to take life by the broom, in a figurative way, and take flight to her dreams.

If only she could figure out what those dreams were….

As she stepped outside the sun put a glaze on her blonde hair, and each ray kissed her soft skin, sending warmth through out her body.

Looking up at the sky she felt as if Elphaba was close by, a feeling she had mistaken for Elphie's spirit watching over her, and protecting her.

But that feeling was more than a feeling.

For what little Glinda knew, Elphaba was close by, and alive….

A/n: I'm switching up the point of views from time to time and you'll see how this affects the whole storyline/plot later on in the story.


	3. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter Three: An Unexpected Guest

Fiyero woke up to bluebirds singing their sweet love songs to the crisp morning air.

As he sat up he clearly noticed Elphaba, perfectly camouflaging with the grass, lying next to him.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful.

He couldn't help but watch her sleep. He didn't dare blink or look away for even a moment. For he was afraid if he did, she would disappear into thin air, and he'd realize it was all just a dream.

Soon a light breeze of summer air blew past them, attempting to take a strand of her pearl black hair with it, but it just floated, perfectly swaying to a soft rhythm.

Oh how she was a sight for sore eyes.

He sat up, still gazing her way, and decided he had to leave her side for just a moment to prepare breakfast before she woke up, as a surprise.

He ventured into the woods, across the dirt road from where they had laid sleeping.

It seemed as if the woods got darker and darker with each twig-snapping step he took.

At last after many minutes of walking, while partially impaired from the darkness, he came across a strange and unique berry bush, growing wildly out of an old tree stump.

The berries seemed like they were radiating with a magic glow as if begging him to pick the bush's juicy bounty.

Something seemed so odd about this bush. It was out of nowhere, and of all places, in a stump. Yet he couldn't resist.

He was very tempted to snatch up these berries, but he was unsure if they were safe to eat.

Although he had his doubts, the berries called out to him, and he figured it couldn't hurt to grab just a few.

As he picked a few, a rustling sound came from behind a tree….

He turned and saw a tiny bird on the ground, searching for seeds for its family.

He turned his attention back to the berries when he felt heavy breathing on his back.

Knowing for sure it wasn't Elphaba, he slowly turned around to face the culprit.

There stood the biggest bear he had ever seen.

Forgetting about the berries, Fiyero ran as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging trees and jumping over random shrubbery, that seemed to be placed there to slow him down.

Just as he started to loose the bear, and see the heavenly light at the other end of the woods, a long root that had blended very well with the ground, had tripped him.

He fell flat on his face and his boot was stuck within the root.

He pulled as hard as he could, but there seemed to be no tree nearby for the root to be connected to.

The root seemed to tighten around his foot, causing pain to shoot up his leg.

The bear soon caught up, and stood directly over Fiyero, leaving him basking in his enormous shadow.

Fiyero closed his eyes and shielded his face from the bear's claws.

From behind the bear stepped out a somewhat porky man.

"Hello there, Fiyero," The man said.

Fiyero recognized this voice at once.

The Wizard….

Fiyero took his hands from his face and stared, almost dumbfounded.

"So you thought you could get away with this, huh?" the wizard started.

"Just figured you and miss Elphaba could run away and do as you pleased?"

Fiyero stood up shakily, trying to absorb all he was hearing.

"Yes I know she's alive. I'm the great wizard of Oz. I know all, see all."

Fiyero needed a plan. His eyes wandered to find something quick to disable the wizard and the bear. He needed to find Elphaba and hide her away where no one could find them.

"I thought you and the girl flew away, far from here to never return, in that…that flying balloon?" Fiyero asked, trying to buy some time. Finding a weapon was harder then he suspected. The ground was bare. Even the root he had once tripped on disappeared.

The closest object he could get was a rock, but that was closer to the opening of the woods and there was no way the wizard would let him get close enough.

Then wizard walked closer, "I decided to return, for I had some old unfinished business to take care of. Or should I say a certain person to make sure was deceased. I was surprised that such royalty like you would help a fugitive."

The wizard's words stung, and knowing this, he smiled.

It wasn't a friendly smile, or even the kind when a joke is told, but a sinister smile where you know danger is lurking around the corner.

The wizard's smile gave Fiyero an uneasy feeling in his gut, and quickly decided about running for it.

Fiyero gritted his teeth, "I love her, and I will do everything within my power for her! And you can't stop me!"

He made a mad dash for it.

It was no use.

The wizard used magic and transported a tree right in front of the exit.

"You cannot win against me, you fool!" He taunted.

He let out a laugh, so horrible; the waves rang throughout Fiyero's body.

Just as the wizard was about to sick the bear on Fiyero, a blood curdling scream could be heard all over Oz.

Fiyero's face flushed and turned a deep pale…. Elphaba!

A/n: I was thinking of making the bear into a Bear and decided against it because I'd have to add a story on how the Bear became enslaved and such.


	4. Realizations

A/n: chapter 3 was all Elphaba's dream.

Chapter Four: Realizations

Elphaba screamed, as she quickly sat up from a horrid nightmare.  
A stinging sensation had taken over her forehead, and soon realizing she was sweating, took a nearby leaf off the ground and wiped her face dry.  
After realizing where she was and remembering the events that had taken place the night before, she looked next to her expecting to find her love, Fiyero still sleeping there.  
Her heart started to pound against her chest.  
She slowly stood up and looked around the interior of the sulking, weeping willow they had taken shelter from.  
"Fiyero?" she tried out into the air.  
When she got no answer she vacated the willow teepee and stood for a moment, letting the breeze hit her face.  
"Fiyero!" she called out. "This isn't funny! Get back here this instant, I'm warning you!"  
She stood there, with her hands on her hips, for a few seconds longer.  
After no sign of him being around she started to panic... was her dream real after all?

She crept close to the edge between the meadow and the forest. Hoping to sneak a glance of what could be Fiyero.  
She paced every step, with her broom in one had and the other to be readily used as a shield if anything was to come and attack her right then and there.  
She suddenly stopped.  
She heard leaves crunching behind her, and as a shadow flowed in front of her, her heart sunk deep inside her.  
She took a large gulp and prepared herself to face what was there behind her.  
The hairs in her neck stuck up as she slowly about faced.  
There, standing right before her, was none other then... Fiyero!

After she regained her nerve and voice from fright, she hit him as hard as she possibly could in the chest, and cursed with such anger.  
"What were you thinking?! Scaring me to death like that! I could have had a goddamn heart attack for all you care! Sneaking up on me... what the hell was going though your goddamn head?!"  
She huffed and puffed her way back inside the willow hut, mumbling more words of hatred for him under her breath.  
Fiyero just stood there, trying to get over the initial shock of what just happened.

After a few seconds of attempting to understand what he did wrong, Fiyero walked over to the tree.  
"What the hell was that for?" he demanded as he barged into her sanctuary.  
"Don't take that tone with me!" she shouted at him.  
For the few seconds she turned to face him, he noticed tears streaming down her cheeks and his instincts told him to go over and wipe them away.  
As he started to get closer she scooted herself away, as if wanting nothing to do with him.  
She crossed her arms and faced the back of the tree, mumbling some more.  
"What do you want from me?" he realized it didn't come out the way he planned.  
"Just go away," she responded.  
He stood up and headed towards the leafy branches of the tree closest to him. As he reached for the branches he turned back towards her. He could hear her weeping silently. Oh how he wished he could comfort her.  
He pushed open the branches like a curtain and as he exited he let them swish back into place.  
"Why does she have to be so difficult?" he thought.  
But soon after thinking about it, he realized that he loved her for her, temper included. Her stubbornness was part of why he loved her so much.

As Elphaba sat there, she thought long and hard. She couldn't handle loosing Fiyero a second time. If she did she would make sure that this time, she too died.  
She had nothing to live for if he was gone.  
Nanny had passed away months ago, and then there was Liir...  
"What even happened to Liir?" she asked herself. "Last time I saw him, he was following around that tramp of a girl who attempted to assassinate me."  
She stood up and passed around the perimeter of the tree.  
She never had motherly feelings for him... ever.  
But then again, she was never showed or felt motherly love. Her own mother secretly wished she would go get lost and die in a ditch somewhere.  
The only experience she had with motherhood is when she watched Sarima take care of her and Fiyero's children.  
Elphaba never liked children, even when she was a child. The only child she cared for was her sister, Nessarose.  
Although she had to admit, having Liir around wasn't all that bad.  
He was a little on the stupid side, which some descent education couldn't cure, and he sure could use some weight loss. Elphaba laughed at the thought of Liir being skinny and athletic.

She wasn't sure if she should tell Fiyero that he might have a son out theere, somewhere, especially when she wasn't really sure if he was their child.  
Then again, he did loose his family, and knowing he had a son could help, and there was also her knowledge of Nor still being alive, if the wizard didn't kill her after he left.  
"He should know," she repeated to herself over and over again.  
She just didn't want him to expect her to want to reunite everyone and become one big happy family. It just wasn't her scene. She had unfinished business to take care of. Freeing Animals and stopping the wizard and his drones any way she could.  
She knew he would never let her do these things, not only because they are in hiding, but because people think they are dead. And anyway, if they have a family he wouldn't want her to put them at risk too.  
It was hard on him already when she had to do her secret mission in Oz those many years ago, and she knew he wouldn't sit back and watch it all again.

She walked out to where Fiyero stood and slowly approached him.  
"Yero?"  
Calling him by his pet name was her way of saying, "I'm sorry."  
"Yes," he answered in a rather bothered tone. He didn't even bother to turn around and face her, which started to piss her off.  
"Yero, look at me," she demanded as sweetly as she could make it.  
When he finally gave in and turned around, she noticed his blue diamonds seemed so distinctive and the light color of the sky brought out the blueness of them.  
She looked into his eyes, and when they finally softened, she collapsed into his arms and rested her head on his chest.  
He held he tight and she sighed a moment or two, rethinking what she was about to do.  
"We need to talk..." she finally let out.

A/n: Here's some help if you have not read the book and are entirely confused.  
Liir - Elphaba and Fiyero's son. In the book, Elphaba and Fiyero have a seven-month affair in the emerald city when their paths cross. Then, Elphaba learns that after Fiyero was killed she gave birth to Liir, and had no memory of it until a "magic gold carp" tells Liir about his unknown parents (aka Elphaba and Fiyero) as he's drowning in the well. He's also in love with Dorothy.  
Nor - Fiyero's only daughter. Nor was captured by the wizard along with her mother, brothers, and aunts. Nor was kept as a slave and tortured, while the rest of her family was killed. When Elphaba found out she tried to save her and bargain her freedom, but was soon "assassinated" after her meeting with the wizard.  
Sarima - Fiyero's wife, whom he cheated on with Elphaba. After Fiyero's death, Elphaba seeks out Sarima to tell her of the affair and ask for forgiveness but Sarima never gives her the chance. She was then captured and killed by the wizard.  
Yero - I didn't make this up. During their affair, Elphaba was involved in a group who tried to kill the wizard. During hiding, she called him "Yero my Hero" as a pet/secret hiding name. He called her Fae.  
Nanny - Elphaba's grandmother who helped raise Elphaba and Nessarose when their mother died. Towards the end of the book, Nanny stays with Elphaba in Kiamo Ko, but starts getting sickly ands weak.  
Blue Diamonds - In the book, Fiyero has blue diamonds all over his body as an appearance characteristic.


	5. A Changed Mind

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to finally update…not only had I had some trouble with this chapter… but fan fiction was giving me some trouble with signing in and such….**

**Anyway… I was reconsidering how I was going to unravel this story…so many ideas in my tiny little head. Also I have decided that I'm just going to go with the flow of the characters, attempt to keep them in character, but it's so hard to keep up with the amazing work of Gregory Maguire.**

**I wasn't sure if I had wanted this to be short or elongated… but anyway here's the update. Enjoy!**

**Oh! And before I forget… I may not update awhile after this because I recently got Son of a Witch and I may be too into the book to remember to write up another chapter lol. I'll try though…**

Chapter Five: A Changed Mind

_"We need to talk…"_

Fiyero's eyes awakened and thought, this couldn't be good….

They released from their embrace and he looked at her curiously.

She repeated the dialogue over and over in her head a tedious amount of times, so why had it gotten so difficult to say it now? A lump seemed to have formed in her throat now, and she struggled to swallow it back down. It was too persistent and refused to go anywhere.

I must make due with what I'm dealt then, she thought.

She heaved a sigh, and looked into his deep eyes.

He searched her for a sign of what might be going on, for he was starting to feel uneasy when she was silent for so long.

"Fae…" he started.

"No, Fiyero. I need to talk. It's important."

She shifted her body uncomfortably and her eyes wandered, as if searching deep down for the words she knew she had to say out loud.

"Yero … I …" she stammered.

Screw this, she said in her head.

"Yero I just wanted to inform you that I am indeed sorry for what had happened before and I will try not to let it happen again," she let out quickly with one short breath.

As she said it, she slowly backed away from him, as if he was made of water and would burn her at any given moment.

He reached out for her but she turned and started walking quickly in the other direction, but he was faster and grabbed her wrist before she could get away.

"Elphaba, what in Oz is up with you?" he exclaimed as he made her face him.

He could see the tears welled up in her eyes, and decided upon a softer tone of voice.

"Yero…" she whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

He wiped it away, letting his thumb linger on her cheek to soothe her pain she was clearly suffering from.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to a log they had made into a seat to sit by the fire, and as he held her in his arms he rocked her slowly side to side.

She rested her head on his shoulder and softly said in his ear, "I Love You."

He kissed her forehead and continued the rocking.

A few hours later, when the fire had died down, Fiyero lifted Elphaba's chin to look into her eyes.

"Elphaba, please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

She nuzzled closer, "Fiyero, I am so afraid of us getting caught and something happening to you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you and…"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her babbling.

"Is that what your worked up about?" he asked in an almost relieved tone. "Fae, you will never have to worry about that, ever. I'm never going to leave your side again. I'm in it for the long haul and all you need to know in that worrisome head of yours is that I love you."

She looked at him, admiring all he had just said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," and she kissed him again.

A/n: sorry this was such a sucky chapter. I really do apologize, but the next one will be 200 times better!


	6. A Love That Was Once Lost

**A/n: I know I said I wouldn't update just yet, but I was extremely bored in 8th and 9th period chem. class, and I decided upon writing chapters 6 and 7.**

**(Fyi): Italics means it's a flashback, a dream, or something said in the past chapter I re-added for effect. I'm not saying your stupid and wouldn't realize, but I just want to make myself clear :)**

Chapter 6: A Love That Was Once Lost

Fiyero sighed and sat up on one arm, leaning his head in his palm.

He gazed at Elphaba, who was lying next to him, silently slumbering peacefully. He watched her every breath; how her chest rose and fell each time.

A trickle of sweat slowly ran down her forehead, and just as he saw her slightly cringe from the burn of it, he quickly, yet gently as to not wake her up, wiped it away.

He saw the sudden relief in her facial expression making him think…maybe he is her hero.

He laid back and placed his hands behind his head.

A small smile shine on his face just remembering the event that had happened only hours ago.

_He was surprised how their distance before hand had made everything feel so new._

_He was disappointed that his mind had failed to recollect how, her body felt._

_He noticed a few strange things, little things he definitely knew changed._

_One was how her skin seemed so gentle to the touch. It was as silk, smooth and addicting to touch. He couldn't help himself; he wanted to touch every piece of skin he could get his hands on._

_Then there were her lips. He never felt so tempted to kiss them as much as he was. Luscious was the word and every kiss sent him to heaven and back, sending chills up and down his spine._

_On the other hand, he noticed her holding back, as if afraid to let out her cries of pleasure._

_Instead, she whimpered, not in pain, but it was so different from what he _did _remember._

_Finally towards the climax she would let it out, for she could not hold it in anymore._

From the corner of his eye he could she her starting to shiver.

It was only the beginning of fall, but the harsh weather had been settling earlier than usual.

It was getting colder faster, and he realized they'd need to seek better shelter, because the willow tree just wouldn't cut it in this weather.

"Tomorrow I will look for something better fitted," he said aloud, more to himself then the leaves above him, but they still answered him with a swish in the wind.

He noticed how Elphaba had only her cloak as a blanket, which isn't fit for anyone to use. It was a ratty piece of cloth that contained more holes than Swiss cheese.

He shifted himself closer to her trembling body laid half of his blanket on top on her.

Unconsciously, she cuddled up close to him and nuzzled against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her nose, and fell back to sleep.

**  
A/n: yay for a better chapter!! I'll post the 7th chapter asap.**

**The 7th chapter is the best chapter, and is a cliffhanger, sorry, but it's extremely amazing. I'm not just saying that because I wrote it lol.**


	7. Dreaming of the Past and Present?

**A/n: so this happens to be my favorite chapter, along with chapter 8, they coincide. Chapter 3 used to be my favorite but this one overrides it by way much.**

**Sorry for the random blabbering, I'm just extremely bored.**

**So this could be my last chapter for a while…Son of a Witch has temporarily taken over my life.**

**But you never know…. I may return!  
**

Chapter Seven: Dreaming of the Past … and Present?

She had woken up from what seemed like a horrid nightmare.

In fright, she gripped the sheets of the bed and nearly tumbled onto the hardwood floor.

She looked around the darkened room, as if it would help to fasten her eyes adjustment and trying to make sure where she was, was real.

Glinda choked back her tears as the painful images replayed over inside her head.

_  
She opened a door, and walked into her and Elphaba's old room at Shiz._

_In it, like Glinda remembered, lied Elphie, curled up in a ball on her bed, reading a book._

_Elphaba didn't even glance Glinda's way when she had entered the room, even when a gasp was let out of her mouth upon shock._

_Glinda turned pale, yet she was excited to see her long-lost friend._

_She ran up to Elphaba and hugged her tight._

_Elphaba, being her usual self, threw Glinda off of her and made gagging motions to show her disgust._

_"What the hell were you thinking, hugging me like that. Have you gone absolutely bonkers?!" Elphaba screamed._

_"Oh Elphie! I missed you! I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry."_

_"Galinda, you are definitely insane," Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You've been gone only 5 minutes and first of all, you don't even like me, I don't like you, so how could you have possibly missed me? Except if maybe I was a target, you're so blonde you'd miss and hit your precious shoe rack."_

_Elphaba laughed at her own joke._

_Glinda started to shudder at her former name, and the revolting things that came out of her once best friend's mouth._

_"Ga-linda?" Glinda stuttered. "You never call me Galinda anymore. And why would I hate you, you're my best friend and when you left me, all alone in this cruel world, I was devastated. When you died, I cried for you ... don't give me that look Elphie ... I genuinely cried for you, real tears in fact!"_

_Elphaba raised her eyebrow at all this girl was saying._

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What's new, everything's always about you, you, you. Sometimes you need to get over yourself." Elphaba replied. "You definitely took some crazy pills this morning. Maybe I should get Madame Morrible."_

_Elphaba slowly trudged to the door, looking bothered and uncaring about the current situation._

_Glinda was so confused and her mind was all a whirl._

_The words stung her, and right then and there she would have loved to strangle Elphaba, but she never wanted what happened next to ever be brought upon someone, especically someone she had come to love and care for._

_The room started spinning and everything got blurry. Glinda felt a fainting sensation build up inside of her, and just as she felt she would hit the floor, it all stopped._

_She faced Elphaba's direction, and noticed her friend was clutching the nearest furniture, trying to escape the water hose pointed directly at her face._

_There, standing with the hose at hand, was Dorothy._

_"You'll never get these shoes, you witch!" Dorothy exclaimed._

_She turned on the fire hose full blast._

_Glinda realized her feet wouldn't budge, as if she were paralyzed from the waist down._

_Her body soon went completely numb, except for the fear she felt from experiencing such a tragic scene._

_The image of Elphie begging for her life right before she died would be etched in Glinda's memory forever._

_Finally she felt her legs again and slowly strode towards the seeping wet hat lying on the floor where it's owner once stood._

_A tear slid down Glinda's cheek and she stood up to face Dorothy, but she had vanished._

_The room spun again and this time, Glinda ended up in a meadow valley. One she had never seen before._

_Something about this place made her feel better then she had moments ago, a time when she was re-grieving her loss, for the second time._

_Right in front of her, she had the most gorgeous view of a weeping willow tree._

_"How is this significant?" she asked out loud, half expecting an answer. "I have never been here before, nor have I seen such a magnificent tree as this one. I just don't get it."_

_Glinda shook her head as if the answer would just come pouring out of her ears._

_Then, like an answered prayer, she heard voices, and her eyes lit up with wonderment._

_Out of the leaves stepped Fiyero closely followed by...Elphaba?_

_Glinda couldn't believe her eyes, how could this be so?_

**A/n: I know such a cliff hanger lol and I know I said I was stopping at 7, but I'm going to continue to 8 because I can't hold in the next chapter. Keeping it to myself is too selfish. Also the fact that chapter 7 was so long I split it into two separate chapters lol**


	8. Revealing the Truth?

**A/n: So I decided upon thanking firebolt669 & ElvenCompanion for actually reviewing this, because without them I would have thought nobody has been reading this, and would make me completely wasting my time on this.**

**Although that wouldn't be absolutely true because I love writing it and putting it up as an option someone could choose to read.**

**There aren't many really amazing Fiyero & Elphaba stories out there in fanfiction land, or at least ones I haven't come across yet, except the 10 favorites ones I added (including more that I have forgot to add, but the author is in my favorites).**

**Back to the fic…here's the conclusion of chapter 7, enjoy and please review so I know you guys are reading and enjoying what your reading :).**

Chapter 8: Revealing the Truth?

_  
Glinda rubbed her eyes in shock as her heart skipped a beat._

_Could it be? Fiyero and Elphaba…alive?_

_Well the fact Fiyero was alive didn't shock Glinda as much as Elphaba being alive, for Glinda helped save Fiyero._

_From the distance, Glinda cried out, "Fiyero! Elphie! I'm here!"_

_They didn't acknowledge her._

_She ran to them, but for some reason she couldn't get close enough to touch them; some sort of invisible barrier kept her from them._

"_Elphaba, Fae, we need to relocate by nightfall," Fiyero said to Elphaba, as if Glinda wasn't even there. "It's getting colder and soon it will snow. We can't risk any of us getting sick, or you getting wet."_

"_Yero, I'm afraid," Elphaba said shakily._

"_Don't worry, we'll find shelter in time and you wont get hurt," Fiyero said soothingly._

"_Not about that, about how they think I'm dead, and if they catch us, I could lose…"_

_He put him arms around her waist and held her close, making her forget what she was about to say._

_He traced the outline of her jaw with his finger, ever so lightly, and she closed her eyes awaiting the expected._

_He softly placed his lips on hers and they shared a sweet kiss._

_  
Glinda knew it had to be a dream…Fiyero and Elphaba …together?_

_How could it be? She was standing there with her jaw agape, and her mind in complete astonishment._

_Yet there was some sense of it being real and she couldn't shake it._

_Soon the scenery blended together and she was alone again, in what seemed like a white light._

_And in quick flashes she saw scenes as if playing from a movie._

_Of all she saw, Glinda could only remember and recognize a few pieces of the mind-boggling puzzle laid out in front of her eyes._

_A girl in a chamber of some sort, crying all alone as she had her arms wrapped around her knees and rocked back and forth._

_A boy with Fiyero, storming out of a room after what seemed like a heated argument._

_Elphaba crying in Fiyero's arms, mouthing what Glinda could make out as a name, "Liir"._

_And lastly, Fiyero shedding tears over a motionless body. From the tint of green, Glinda made it out to be Elphaba's body._

_And leaning over the body with an evil smirk on his face was the wizard._

_That girl from the cell, Glinda realized, was also in the image._

_She was chained up and kneeling on the floor beside the wizard's feet, simultaneously weeping and shaking uncontrollably._

_And the boy who walked out was leaning on Fiyero's shoulder blades, looking as if he may pass out any moment from grief._

_Glinda couldn't help but start to tea._

_Just imagining that this could be true in any way made Glinda lose it for a moment._

_The white light faded to black, and Glinda felt like she was falling into a bottomless pit._

That's when she woke up screaming.

After gathering her thoughts together and putting the pieces together she came to one realization.

"Elphaba's alive… I knew it!"

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Some might be wondering why I just foreshadowed my whole plot line, but I didn't…in a way. That's what is _"supposed"_ to happen…but maybe it wont…I love keeping you guessing :)**


	9. A Road Less Traveled, Uncertain Feelings

**A/n: So I was reading Son of a Witch the other day and had such inspiration to write this next chapter.**

**So for all you fans who haven't yet read Son of a Witch, I will try to simplify everything as much as I can, and explain the rest in the end, so hopefully I don't lose anybody anywhere, and no1 gets confused.**

**So recap before I begin… (This may help)**

**Fiyero found Elphaba hidden in a secret chamber in Kiamo Ko after she was presumed dead by Dorothy throwing water on her.**

**They run off together and take shelter in a willow tree.**

**Glinda feels guilty about her friend's death, and although she is going through a tough mourning period, she can't help but feel something isn't right.**

**Elphaba has a dream that Fiyero gets almost killed by the wizard and she fears they will get caught, and separated once again.**

**Fiyero notices something different about Elphaba since the last time they saw each other and made love.**

**Glinda has a dream about Elphaba being alive and starts having powerful magic senses.**

**Elphaba wonders if she should tell Fiyero about his daughter, Nor, who is trapped in the wizard's dungeon or the unknown god knows where, and his unknown son, Liir.**

**On the subject of Liir, that is where I bring you in this chapter…Liir's journey.**

**We last see Liir (in the book Wicked) trapped in the kitchen while Dorothy "exterminates" his "mother", Elphaba.**

**The story takes place after all that. Way after, and before Fiyero and Elphaba find each other. So I'm somewhat backtracking.  
**

Chapter 9: A Road Less Traveled/Uncertain Feelings

He still hadn't decided how he really felt about the witch's death.

He thought he'd somewhat be relieved, having to be able to technically be a free man and all.

But, deep down he sort of felt awry about the fact she had died, how she died, and how he didn't get a proper good-bye.

No, there could be no way he cared, in any way, about the witch.

Think of all the hard times she put on you, he thought.

But all that popped into his head is how she was always there, and that fish…that gold carp had said…no, dare he say it, his mother?

No, she couldn't be, his skin wasn't green.

And Fiyero, that couldn't be his father because Liir had no hint of dark skin either.

In fact, Liir was the total opposite; he was pasty and pale.

In the heat of the moment he had agreed to escorting Dorothy and the Lion back to the wizard safely.

After, he then realized he had no idea where he was leading them, for he was always cooped up in the castle making him have no sense of location or direction.

This could be a problem, he thought.

He shrugged it off and just continued leading them, in circles if it may be.

"What about the Tinman and Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked.

Her voice was alarming to Liir, for they were under an awkward silence for so long, which had made her voice almost sound strange and out of place in the night air.

"We can search for them, if you want," Liir said, almost weakly, swallowing fear of her discovering his "handicap".

He led them to the edge where their two companions had been thrown off earlier, but for some strange reason, the Scarecrow had gone missing.

There lied the Tinman, badly dented and unconscious, but the Scarecrow was nowhere to be found, not even a stray straw.

Liir rolled his eyes as Dorothy and the Lion attempted to help the Tinman, and sat back as he watched lazily.

After moments of watching them flutter and struggle, he gave in and helped them heave the rusty tin person over the ledge.

A few hours went by, and the sky was completely dark.

Liir could tell the group was slowing down, due to tiredness and weak from hunger.

He stopped suddenly and each, one by one, bumped into the next, obviously from lack of observation and attention.

"We can rest in that forest of willows," Liir suggested.

The rest nodded in response and chose two trees that seemed the closest together, just incase something happened during the night.

The Tinman and the Lion shared one tree, while Dorothy and Liir shared the second, which was Liir's suggestion, of course.

"It'll be much more safer if you're with me," he stated.

But all he really cared about was somehow getting Dorothy all to himself, and possibly getting her to suddenly fall madly in love with him.

Yet, he couldn't quite forgive her for what happened with Elphaba.

He couldn't put his finger on it…

**A/n: so hopefully the following explanations will help :) Also this story contradicts Son of a Witch** **for the sole purpose of fitting into the story I have created.**

**In the book (Wicked), Liir and the Lion are locked in the kitchen while Elphaba goes after Dorothy, they get to the tower, and Dorothy kills her when Elphaba catches on fire.**

**Also in the book, Liir almost drowns in a well when playing hide-and-seek with the other children. He is left down there for days and claims to have spoken to a magic gold carp who tells him that his real parents are Elphaba and Fiyero. (I think I mentioned this in a previous chapter but it doesn't hurt to do so again.)**

**I love how half of this is book related…when Elphaba sees the group coming her way (for she knew they had come to kill her), she sends bee's and monkeys and crows out to somehow get them away…or killed…what ever came first. In this attempt she gets the Tinman and Scarecrow thrown off a ledge to the hill.**

**I think I also mentioned this…but Liir is in love with Dorothy, if the chapter wasn't already enough.**

**Also book wise, Fiyero is dark skinned and has blue diamonds all over his body as tribal markings.**

**Sorry it was a short chapter, but I wanted to update and what I originally had for this chapter was longer, and there's no way I'd finish it in time as I planned.**

**But I'm going to hopefully update the next half soon.**

**Please review :)**


	10. Out of a Dream

**A/n: Sorry for taking forever to update this story.**

**I had a really amazing idea for a new story (Wishing Only Wounds the Heart) and I really got into that for a while.**

**I'm continuing from Chapter 8…I'll update the Liir part next chapter :)**

**So, without further ado…**

Chapter 10: Out of a Dream

"Elphaba, Fae, we need to relocate by nightfall," Fiyero said concerned. "It's getting colder and soon it will snow. We can't risk any of us getting sick, or you getting wet."

"Yero, I'm afraid," Elphaba said shakily.

"Don't worry, we'll find shelter in time and you wont get hurt," Fiyero said soothingly.

"Not about that, about how they think I'm dead, and if they catch us, I could lose…"

He put him arms around her waist and held her close, making her forget what she was about to say.

He traced the outline of her jaw with his finger, ever so lightly, and she closed her eyes awaiting the expected.

He softly placed his lips on hers and they shared a sweet kiss.

The dirt shifted under their feet as they trudged through the woods seeking a new shelter…a new beginning.

Life on the run was no picnic.

Always watching their back, covering their tracks, and never getting a real night sleep… that is no way to live, especially when you're in love.

Elphaba clutched him closer to her in fear that her dream would come true.

She looked around every tree and identified every shadow, making sure nothing would take them from each other again.

He could feel her trembling beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry. I will protect you from anything that comes our way."

Fiyero flexed his muscle which made her smile ever so slightly, but it was a smile none the less.

"Yero, my hero," she replied as a soft sigh was released from her lips and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Hours had gone by and still nothing.

No sign of shelter, or life as a matter of fact.

Suddenly Elphaba came to a complete stop, which startled Fiyero and made him jump.

"Elphaba, what is it?"

"Fiyero…," Elphaba's face turned pale, starting to shake.

He grabbed her shoulders, trying to ease what fear she had seemed to accumulate and suffering from.

"Fiyero, no…look!"

She pointed behind him, and as he released his hold on her, he turned to face her gesture direction.

Out in the clearing was a hut.

"What would you know…" he stuttered.

"There's smoke, Fiyero," she mumbled in disbelief.

"Elphaba, no…"

He was almost too late.

Her knees gave out and she was inches away from the ground when he rushed in to catch her.

He was just in time.

Their things now scattered on the floor, and him kneeling on the ground holding his love, "What a sight we must be…" he sighed out loud.

He wondered about who could be in that hut, and if it was safe to go in for help.

They desperately needed a place to stay the night, the sky was getting darker, the night air was slowly drifting in, and Elphaba was getting weaker by the moment.

Rain clouds were slowly sneaking up on them, and Fiyero decided he had no other choice but risk what could be in that hut.

"Elphaba would kill me if she knew what I was up to." And with that he smiled and walked up the path to the hut, somewhat dreading what he'd find, but he knew he had to tend to his Fae above all other things.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was slow at the beginning but I think I got more into it as I went on.**

**The next chapter I'm going back to Liir… possibly the next 2 chapters.**

**But you'll get a real shocker, and a kick out of what I'm planning for this story :)**

**Please review :)**

**And check out my other story if you hadn't already.**


	11. Awaking to Confusion

**A/n: I'm going back to Liir in this chapter.**

**I'm, still unsure if I'm going to make 2 chapters about him in a row…or just put everything I need in this one.**

**Then I definitely need to make a Glinda chapter lol.**

**Oh and most of the Liir and Glinda chapters are influenced by Son of a Witch.**

**Well…enjoy :)**

Chapter 11: Awaking to Confusion

A bird stirred in the leaves of the willow tree above Liir's head.

He awoke, groggy eyed, and sat up immediately in disturbance.

Something was missing…something was not right.

He looked around for Dorothy, but she was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't like the willow was so big she wandered off and got lost.

But sometimes she seemed so stupid, that Liir could imagine it happening to her.

With that final thought, he chuckled to himself lightly.

He was somewhat relieved to have ridden of her.

She had been up the whole night, talking bout her life story, and how she was sorry about Elphaba.

It got to the point where he couldn't take her voice anymore or her giddiness.

Her staying awake and talking kept him awake.

He was not a happy camper.

He also couldn't stand that mutt of hers.

Barking at every little wind movement and owl hoot.

He secretly wanted to wait till she fell asleep and somehow get rid of the dog.

But that was too mean for even the Witch to do.

What a nuisance they had become to him.

He almost wished he had chosen to share a willow with the Lion, or Tinman, not to mention in the woods, which almost seemed alive.

He had realized his love her for was a silly childish phase, which he soon grew out of over night, to an almost loathing state.

He stood up and stretched with a yawn.

Liir took one last look around before he opened the vines and passed through.

The sun was high in the sky, signifying that it was noon, or somewhere passed it.

A swarm of birds were circling the meadow across the way, ready to swoop at their next unsuspecting prey.

He hobbled over to the residing tree that had held the Lion and Tinman.

If they were still there or had left with the girl, he was uncertain.

"Hello?" he called out testing.

A low grumble was heard from inside and a ruffle of grass as if someone, or something, was twisting and turning on the ground.

Liir decided upon slowly entering the "chamber" and at once found the Lion curled up in a ball against the trunk of the tree.

Liir looked around, but there was no sign of the Tinman.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the slumbering Lion.

"Lion, wake up. Now I say!"

The Lion shot up in utter surprise and let out a weak growl in mid-air.

Liir stood there for a moment, not quite sure what to make of what just happened, or what to do next.

The Lion grabbed his tail and held it in front of him as if it were a security blanket, shielding him from all that could harm him.

"Where are Dorothy and the Tinman?" Liir prodded.

The Lion looked down at his feet and twirled his tail in his hands for a few moments before answering what seemed like a tough question.

"They…uh…left."

Liir's expression stayed the same, unreadable and bare.

"Where'd they go? Why? And why did they leave without me…or you."

Liir couldn't grasp why Dorothy would just up and go without him, especially when he was their guide out of there.

He knew he had no idea where he was going, but he knew the native tongues off all the people in Oz.

That's the one thing he was grateful for Elphaba giving him.

"Well…uhm…they left me behind to tell you…uhh…a message."

The Lions gaze never left the floor.

"Get on with it then!" Liir shouted.

The Lion backed away slightly, but noticeably.

Liir hadn't realized how loud he had been and bowed his head in apology, hoping the Lion would still give him the message left for him.

"Oh, Dorothy had said to tell you…that…uh…she had to continue the trip on her own."

"Did she say why?"

"Yeah, uh…she didn't want you more involved then you already are. Especially if you are the son of the Witch, the Wizard could possibly do something to you. She had already taken one life and she couldn't manage to have to take another one, or watch. Let alone know that it was her fault."

Liir looked at the Lion in amazement.

The Lion looked up after his deep speech and shyly brought his head back down to ground level, to examine his bottom paws.

"What about the Tinman?"

Liir had wondered if Dorothy took him along, and if so, why.

"He ventured out into the woods to examine the trees, maybe even cut some down."

"Is he coming back?" Liir didn't want to be left alone, or in charge with this Animal.

"I don't know…he never said."

"What use are you to me?" he said angrily.

The Lion shifted his body so he wasn't entirely facing Liir anymore.

"I'm just a cowardly Lion, who lacks the courage needed to survive in life."

Liir couldn't help but feel bad for the creature, but he didn't have the patience or will power to help the Lion, or ability to take care of both of them.

He was only 12 for Lurlina's sake!

The winter season was trudging on and Liir needed to find shelter…as soon as possible.

"Whatever," Liir finally said, after carefully assessing the situation. "I'm going to head back to Kiamo Ko. I'm going through the woods, so if I so pass the Tinman, I'll let him know your still here and to take you with him where ever he goes."

The Lion looked somewhat disappointed that Liir wasn't taking him with him, but he was genuinely glad that Liir thought about finding a way to take care of him.

"T-t-thanks," the Lion stuttered in appreciation. "But I'll just go in my own."

To escape the Lion's seemingly loving gaze, Liir turned on his heels and exited the willow tree.

As he reached the border between the woods and the meadow, he looked back the Lion's willow tree and shouted back, "Good bye Lion take care."

He knew it was the right thing to do, what Elphaba would want him to do.

Just as he has entered the ever darkening woods, he could swear he saw a green figure atop the adjacent hill, walking towards the meadow.

He shook his head, knowing it couldn't be true, and continued on his path to find the Tinman, and his way back home.

**A/n: I liked that chapter somewhat.**

**And I'm going to make the next chapter a Liir chapter too b/c there's more I need to put in that needs to be said.**

**But enjoy this for the time being and please review :)**

**And also check out my other fic…it's just as good...if not better lol**


	12. Nothing Goes Unnoticed

**A/n: sorry guys for it taking so long. The past two weeks have been so busy, between Christmas shopping, and school concerts for orchestra and ASL.**

**Then my 2 friends had gotten mono and I thought I had it too so yeah…**

**But, that's enough of me ranting.**

**So with that I will start :)**

Chapter 12: Nothing Goes Unnoticed

He could have sworn….

No it couldn't have been…Elphaba is _dead_.

He was sure of it….

He shook the ludicrous idea out of his head and carried on his way.

It was just my mind playing tricks, he tried to convince himself.

The woods grew darker and the air thicker.

Everything seemed to move and creek in the eerie wind.

Glowing eyes upheld in high branches of twisted trees, and random bird calls had made the tiny hairs on his body stand up.

With every step, a twig snapped, a leaf crinkled, and he got uneasy about his surroundings.

"Where is the Tinman for goodness sake?"

Liir wandered aimlessly, knowing he must have gotten lost along the way.

He was positive he was lost, for the blatantly obvious fact that he didn't know the area, well any area, at all.

It was getting colder, getting darker.

If it wasn't for the pale moonlight, that illuminated the sky, he'd had been blind in the complete darkness.

Clouds were slowly forming overhead, and Liir knew he hadn't much time before they covered the moonlight and left him unable to see any longer.

He discovered a hallowed out tree truck that seemed he would be able to take shelter in for the night.

Although he was mostly hidden within the wood, and out of plain sight, he still couldn't shake the feeling of him always being watched.

He attempted to get comfortable, which seemed to be quite hard when squished in a tree, but he managed.

He looked up at the night sky and watched the stars twinkle.

The once forming cloud had been completed and slowly drifted towards the moon as if magnetized.

The world around him went pitch black, and a cool wind brushed against his cheek, fluttering his hair.

He closed his eyes, and at the touch of the wind, he pictured Elphaba brushing his hair back with a soft green hand.

With a yawn, and a lone tear forming in the corner of his closed eye, he fell asleep to the soft hoots of the owls.

* * *

He was startled in the morning by the echoing screams of a woman.

Liir bumped his head in the tree, not realizing where he was, and scrambled out on all fours.

He stood up and swept off the dirt and foliage that had accumulated on him.

He searched around to see who it had been, it sounded near.

There was no sign of life in this vacant area, nonetheless a damsel in distress.

He decided it had only been his wild imagination, or something that came to him in a dream.

He swore the voice sounded familiar, like a voice he had heard all his life.

He shrugged his shoulders, grabbed some berries that seemed safe from an adjacent bush, and set back on his never ending journey.

He searched the ground for the path he had followed, but he must have wandered off when the darkness took over the sky.

He nervously looked around him and deep inside he started to panic.

What was he to do?

He had no real food, no other clothes, and no sign of a place to bathe.

His only hope was to find the Tinman or a way back to Kiamo Ko.

Right now, both seemed equally impossible.

Then out in the distance, something shiny had caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

It was silver…almost metallic.

No, it _was_ metallic.

The Tinman!

**A/n: I hope that was enjoyable :)**

**I'm going to try to put up as many chapters for each of my stories up before Christmas so there will be more after this soon.**

**The next chapter will be Glinda, as I have promised :)**

**Please review!**


	13. Help is on the Way

**A/n: So sorry it's taking forever to update…I think I got a bug over break and I wasn't feeling well.**

**But it helps that nobody else updated as well so I didn't feel as bad lol.**

**Here's the next Chapter…it's a Glinda one :) and based bookverse.**

Chapter 13: Help is on the Way

Glinda had been up the entire night, shaking and crying in her bed.

She couldn't wrap her finger around the idea of her Elphie being real.

She didn't dare sleep again, she was in a too fragile of a state to have another Elphie dream, and her heart was breaking all over again.

* * *

She rocked back and forth, trying to understand her dream, especially the last part.

She pictured Elphaba lying on the ground again, and Fiyero hunched over her almost weeping.

Tears formed in her eyes and she let out a soft cry.

"Elphie….why? Why did you leave me?"

Her emotions were becoming uncontrollable and she couldn't hold them in any longer or she'd bust.

She was filled with anger, sadness, depression, and despair.

_There's got to be something I could do,_ she thought to herself. _I'm having these dreams for a reason, and emotional breakdowns are NOT going to bring her back! I just don't know what to do!_

She started crying in her hands, emotionally frustrated and mad at herself so being so clueless.

Not being able to help her friend was tearing her apart.

After a moment of silent weeping and feeling sorry for herself and Elphie, she came to a conclusion, "She HAS to be alive…I need to go find her!"

* * *

She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out her traveling clothes.

She had no idea where Elphaba was located, but she knew the surrounding scenery.

"This could take a few days," Glinda observed, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

She grabbed a small bag and threw in some necessities, which became harder and harder because Glinda always seemed to need so much.

She gave in to leaving things behind she thought she once needed to live.

_I need to focus on Elphie,_ she reminded herself. _That is what's most important right now._

She sat down and sighed, wondering how she was going to do this.

Glinda walked to her desk and decided upon writing a note for her husband so he wouldn't be worried.

_My Dearest Darien,  
__It may come to a shock that I am not here, but I have decided to go on a small trip to visit a friend whom I haven't seen since my school days. __I'm not quite sure how long I will be visiting, but I will send a message when I know. __I know you worry about me love, and how I've been acting rather strange this past week, but I assure you this trip will do me good, and when I return I will most definitely be back to my old self. __Please do not worry about me, I'm fine._

_Love always,  
__Glinda_

A silent tear ran down her soft, pale cheek, and she sat up shaking.

"This is it," she sighed. "This will change my life forever…."

* * *

She went down stairs with her bag and entered the grand hallway.

She looked around one last time, not knowing when she'd be back.

She sent message to her carriage driver that she needed to be escorted out of the emerald city and the palace for a trip.

She stood outside, in the glorifying sunlight.

Although the warmth touched her skin, she couldn't feel it.

Her body was trembling and she was scared of what she would find.

Maybe her dreams were just that, dreams, not real in any sense, except hopeful wishing.

She tried to hold herself together.

She couldn't breakdown now, not when her Elphie needed her.

Her mind wandered as she waited for the carriage on the stairs, and she came upon the thought of what she'd do if she was wrong, or dare she think it…too late?

Her eyes filled with tears but she pushed them away trying to be strong, and she saw the carriage pulling up through the vast palace gates.

_I have to be strong for Elphaba,_ she reminded herself as she approached the awaiting carriage.

"Good day," the driver greeted her. "Where to, Miss Glinda?"

"Good day sir, I'm actually visiting a dear friend, and she had forgotten to send me her address, that silly girl," Glinda said as she tried to hide her real feelings behind a playful smile. "I do know that she is located by some willow trees and a meadow. Would you know of where that is located?"

The driver concentrated for a moment, trying to locate where Glinda was talking about.

"Well Miss, there's only one place that I know of that seems to match what you have described." The driver wore a silly smile that showed he was proud of himself.

"Where?" Glinda tried to hide her anxious and giddy tone.

"It's in the North Vinkus, a day or so outside The Great Kells. It's way outside that castle, uh… Kiamo Ko," he stated with a mental pat on the back and a goofy smile.

Glinda's heart stopped momentarily at the name of her best friend's death place.

"Are you alright miss?" the driver inquired at Glinda's frozen state.

She snapped out of it and replied, "Oh I'm sorry, yes that's it, I remember now. Thank you."

She gave him a warm smile and allowed him to help her into the carriage.

As they exited through the gates, she turned around and took one last look at her palace, and the life she was temporarily was leaving behind.

Hopefully her husband and her staff could take care of running the city while she was gone.

It wasn't as if she actually ran it, she was more of a figure for the city to look up to, and her advisors did most of the work, she just did the talking.

She turned back around, and she clasped her hands tightly together, in anticipation of her new journey, and reuniting with her best friend in the whole world.


End file.
